The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some types of vehicles include only an internal combustion engine that generates propulsion torque. Hybrid vehicles include both an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors. Some types of hybrid vehicles utilize the electric motor and the internal combustion engine in an effort to achieve greater fuel efficiency than if only the internal combustion engine was used. Some types of hybrid vehicles utilize the electric motor and the internal combustion engine to achieve greater torque output than the internal combustion could achieve by itself. Electric vehicles include only one or more electric motors that generate propulsion torque.